<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>M.O.N. 1: Piranha Lunch Rush by OmniGawker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223930">M.O.N. 1: Piranha Lunch Rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniGawker/pseuds/OmniGawker'>OmniGawker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Traveling Hashery [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Fish, Gen, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniGawker/pseuds/OmniGawker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hasherer finds his shop in the middle of a tropical beach world where the aquatic residents have an interest in his stew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Traveling Hashery [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622839</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>M.O.N. 1: Piranha Lunch Rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many smiling people, who looked to be small goldfish with finned stubs for arms and legs, that were frolicking around sunny beaches with blooming sunflowers and all were cheery and laughing with joy as their very own sun was smiling while crowned with a band of rainbows bound by fluffy clouds.</p><p>It made the air the Hasherer breathed in far too sweet for his own tastes as he attempted to smoke up a green rump of one of the non-mutated cavapedes that latched onto his hashery as well as boiling pot of green cavapede stew. Their rather pungent and salty smells were quite the equalizer to the sweetness surrounding him.</p><p>Still, the Hasherer knew that these twee little goldfishes will eventually come near out of curiosity if not because a fish’s natural attraction to rotten flesh. It was quite akin to fishing as the Hasherer left out of a plate of small cuts of the cavapede roast that had a small toothpick sticking out.</p><p>Perhaps one of them will bring in their equivalent of a master chef who will no doubt have something new to offer the Hasherer.</p><p>The first to approach were a trio of small fries that took a few nibbles of the cavapede skewers and went off to bring many others back to his hashery.</p><p>Soon more small fries came forward with some that brought along their parents who in turn brought their friends who in turn brought even more small fries.</p><p>Old, young, small and big all types of goldfish came over to his hashery to fill their bellies with bug meat.</p><p>There were even a couple of muscular goldfish that carried barrels that sloshed with every step they took forward. Which of course they shared with all present at the hashery much to their joyous cheers.</p><p>The Hasherer’s smiling mask curled up even more at the sight of this.</p><p>The next thing he knew, his hashery extended forward to provide a huge crowd of the goldfishes plenty of shade from the smiling sun.</p><p>Yet none of them seem to have that extra spark of cuisine knowledge save for perhaps the monocle wearing mayor goldfish. But even he had nothing new to offer.</p><p>Still, the Hasherer knew that happy visitors are often more willing to allow him to take a look into their minds. He may as well keep trying until he learned something anything.</p><p>Still, these visitors were rather polite and cheery as they often shared bowls and cuts of green cavapede meat. Laughter and cheers were aplenty.</p><p>Unfortunately, however, that peace was not to last.</p><p>For one of the more eager visitors attempted pour herself the entire pot of cavapede stew only for her to struggle lifting it up with the pot’s weight and the high heat of the green liquid began to singe her webbed fingers causing her to drop the pot with a clang and its contents to fly up and onto the mayor’s chest.</p><p>The mayor let out a high pitch squeal of pain as he patted away at the burning green stain on his chest scales.</p><p>The cook hissed in sympathy only to then curiously tilt his head at what came next.</p><p>The rest of the visitors stopped eating their bowls before they slowly turned their heads to the mayor then went still as he slowly wiped off a smidge of the soup from his chest and licked it tentatively.</p><p>Then his yellow eyes bled over to an inky black as his jaws grew wide as razor sharp teeth began to grow out and over his fishy lips.</p><p>The Hasherer turned to the rest of the visitors and saw that their eyes were bleeding into the same inky black and were starting to bare salivating mouths full of razors.</p><p>The inky eyed mayor however held up his webbed hands in an attempt to placate the salivating crowd that began to surround him.</p><p>There was only a brief pause.</p><p>Then in the blink of the eyes the whole crowd of visitors all lunged forward and piled upon the mayor.</p><p>What followed the screams was the wet ripping of scales and flesh as blood spurt forth like a fountain, coating everything and everyone in a thin coat of red.</p><p>The masked cook just wiped away the blood from his uncovered shocked face before a stew covered lump of flesh smacked onto his chest, staining it.</p><p>What he just didn’t expect next was for many of the crowd to then pile onto him and begin ripping into his own guts.</p><p>The cook just barely yanked off his mask beforehand to let his tongue to grow and spear into the eye socket and out the skull of a fish woman that opened its maw in an attempt to chomp off the cook’s head.</p><p>Then he used the body of the woman to bat away the other fish off of him.</p><p>The cook threw the limp fish woman into the crowd before he sank his hands into the gaping hole in his guts and pulled out ink coated hands. The ink coat around his fingers then extended and sharpened into claws that the cook used to slice and dice any and all fish people that tried to chomp off any bits of his flesh.</p><p>His tongue continued to whip away any ravenous fish that managed to dodge his swipes before it was used to strangle another fish person before dunking him into the stew pot and threw him out of his hashery. Some of the hoard followed suit to gnaw away at his soaked flesh.</p><p>The half-jawed cook then swung his clawed arms wide, slicing and sweeping away the nearby remaining fish people. Except for a small fish girl that ducked and leapt onto one of the cook’s arms before she began to gnaw away at the joint.</p><p>Thinking quickly through the pain, the cook used one of his spare cast iron pans to whack off the child that was gnawing away at his cutting arm's elbow joint. Unfortunately, he underestimated the child's chewing speed and thus wasn't expecting to see half of his arm to go flying with her.</p><p>With another wide swipe, the rest of the horde was pushed out of his hashery but the cook knew that it wouldn’t be the end as his puncture wounds shot out more inky tendrils to bring many of the unbroken sturdy tables and chairs to hold over the front door and open windows.</p><p>Crushing and dismembering a few of the fish people swarming back into his hashery.</p><p>The horde outside then began to slam into and scratch away at the wooden barriers.</p><p>To the cook’s exasperation, he knew that they were not to going to last long as already chunks of wood were ripped off by the hordes many maws. Leaving holes big enough for their claws and teeth to get through.</p><p>The little gnats even managed to get a few nips of flesh from his tendrils.</p><p>The cook hissed before he looked back to the steaming stew back on the stove.</p><p>An idea struck him and soon his inking form began to wither down to his skeleton as his tongue extended outwards to the steaming pot and thickened up as it wrapped around and hefted the pot off the stove.</p><p>That was when the horde broke down one of the tables and began to crawl right back in.</p><p>Only for the cook to heave the pot through the window and into the face of a particularly obese fishy munchkin. The pot smacked him outward as its contents spilled all over him and his compatriots.</p><p>Soon, the many of the horde turned to them before piling onto them to tear away their soaked flesh.</p><p>As the weight of the horde lessened on his barriers, a bit of green stew covered fish flesh flew into his hashery that the cook instinctively snatched up with his tongue.</p><p>He shuddered from its slimy texture but he might as well go all the way to see if these natives could be edible.</p><p>So he squeezed the juices of the flesh out along the length of his shortening tongue and down his throat.</p><p>Only to then gag and chuck it out the window and back into the horde.</p><p>The flesh’s juices were far too oily and with its textures being too slimy made their flesh unfit to be eaten raw.</p><p>Fortunately, his hashery didn’t fade from this world fast enough as some of the fish people still in his hashery either got melted or sliced up in the transportation.</p><p>The world around him and his shop soon became the familiar bright humming void.</p><p>Relief overcame the cook as he slid down the door with a smiling sigh.</p><p>A sensation that was hampered by the cadavers still in his hashery gaining a purple wispy glow before thye began to squirm and convulse as new misshapen limps and far too eyes began to grow.</p><p>The cook in turn got right up and stamped away at the now squealing convulsing limbs until they went to twitching still.</p><p>He even pulled out a spray can and lighter to ensure they ceased moving as they turned to charcoal.</p><p>The cook then grabbed every single charcoal-black piece, hauled off them to the opening front door and chucked them all off to the In-Between’s void.</p><p>If there was one thing he’ll learn from this visit; he would take a grim dark universe of death over any of these pseudo saccharine worlds anytime. At the very least, those worlds are very much true to their nature.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>